


Obey me, Diavolo!

by Merecalmagical



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Finger Sucking, M/M, Male Solo, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Tail Sex, a-am I the first to write this pairing..., their both my favorites so i want them to bang...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecalmagical/pseuds/Merecalmagical
Summary: H-Help I caught the eye of the prince! I think he might be using me to get my brothers attention...but either way my heart belongs to Ruri-Chan!Slipping into the back row of his second class he saw the prince's red uniform among the sea of black at the front of the Lecture hall.The prince sensing his gaze, or by coincidence turned and waved at him, Lucifer to his right also turned glaring harshly in his direction, the lord slumped back into his chair.Laying his head in his arms he decided to nap, showing up was all he planned too do, school was just something taking away his gaming time. He peered from his arms at the Diavolo's back..."Why did I come here?"He buried his face in his arms, the distance between him and the prince was relative to their desk positions. A future king, the fallen price of the heavens at his side, and back in the depths was Leviathan.
Relationships: Diavolo/Leviathan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Obey me, Diavolo!

H-Help I caught the eye of the prince! I think he might be using me to get my brothers attention...but either way my heart belongs to Ruri-Chan!

This story takes place several hundred years before the exchange program perhapse....or maybe its an AU who knows :)

Leviathan was lazily pressing the random draw button on his mobile game, his likely hood to get the combat class Ruri on a single pull was low, but it was a free play.   
The screen flashed silently, the blue haired lord looked up from his screen surveying the classroom, today something told him to go to class.   
He looked back at the screen the cheerful face of the ultra rare Ruri-chan in a cute lady night costume was staring back at him, He stood shouting excitedly.  
"Woooaaahhh!?"

Sitting back down he held the phone close to his chest, a happy smile stretched across his lips.   
"Ha ha! What a wonderful outcry! Did something good happen just now?"  
"Yes! I knew there was a reason for me to come to RAD today! I just got the ultra rare Ruri from a free pull!"  
He turned meeting a pair of interested golden eyes.  
"P-PRINCE!?" Leviathan stood abruptly breaking out in a cold seat, "H-Hey!....Lord Diavolo, your not mad that I was playing games were you?"  
The prince tilted his head slightly, "Why would I be mad? Were not in the middle of a lesson, show me what you were so excited about just now."  
Leviathan blinked rapidly a few times, "T-This is a new RPG open world mobile game, You get to run around as characters from the cards you collect and battle monsters, My favorite is this Knight Ruri-chan who has a limited draw rate, its super lucky I got one."  
Leviathan shyly showed Diavolo the phone screen, looking away sheepishly.  
He'd had barely met with the prince in person, being admiral of Hell's navy most of his job was done remotely by drone, occasionally he'd sent the prince a letter though usually he just had his personel forward it he barely did any of his own work now that there was no real need to physically swim under water.

The prince's eyes were wide as he gently touched Levi's DDD, Ruri thrusted her sword into the air and did a cute spin, making her kinght's helmet fall clumsily over her face. Leviathan was studying the prince's handsome features, clear skin, warm toned like exotic sand, sparkling clear eyes, like gold and flame red hair, he could smell the prince's cologne, a familiar scent.  
"She's cute!" The prince said as he smiled widely at Leviathan, "Could you help me download this game? I want to play."

Leviathan blinked several times in disbelief, "HUH!?" choking on his own out burst, "S-Sorry! I'm just really surprised." The devil closed his amber eyes, "You don't seem like the type to play games."  
The prince raised one of his arms, ruffling his spiky red hair, "Hymm well...I haven't played one before." He winked at Leviathan and stuck out his tongue, "You wont tell on me will you?"  
The pale devil let out a snort, "Well I don't normally associate with normies, but I can't say no to royalty!"  
The prince cocked his head again, "Normies?"  
Leviathan placed his index finger on his chin, setting his phone on desk. "Maybe its best I don't explain it, its nothing bad, besides maybe you'll turn into an Otaku like me! Then you can import all the good stuff from Japan!"  
Diavolo's eyes widened, "Japan? Is that in the Mortal realm it sounds familiar..."

Leviathan let out a sigh, "I bet you'd remember if I said Nippon."

Diavolo's sunny aura made its appearance, "Ah! Nippon, I do recall! Is the capital still Kyoto? They were always changing it the last time I was there! I wonder how the Daimo is doing."  
Leviathan laughed along with the prince for a moment,  
"I think my most memorable time in Nippon was when I met a foul mouthed blacksmith named...Muramasa? He had the WORST temper! But he made these really cool swords!"  
Diavolo was making samurai slashing motions and Leviathan couldn't help but laugh harder at the princes rendition of the cursed demon sword of legend.   
"And then Geki! The absolute mad man, takes the blade and starts slaughtering everyone in the castle! Barbatos was so angry, I was just giving him a little advice that's all! 'if your advisors are pushing you too hard you should get rid of them that's all I said!"

"LOLOLOL Lord Diavolo you could sell that story to an anime studio! Poor Barbatos! That's so funny!" Levi wiped a tear from his eye, "Your pretty okay for a Normie, I'll show you around in 'Online fantasy universe RPG Game now featuring Ruri'." He extended his hand and the Prince handed over his DDD.

The two sat closely in the empty classroom, Leviathan pointing to the icons on their screens explaining how to move the character, attack, defend, use healing items, and equip armor. 

"And then you unlock your new characters through here! Which is arguably the hardest part..."  
Leviathan's face skewed, "Its all a matter of luck...Well and Money, but you don't want to become one of those play to win types!"  
The prince was pouting one of his cheeks sticking out, his thick eyebrows furrowed, "Haaa? But I can afford it."  
Leviathan shook his head vigorously, his long bangs swished as his head moved, "NO! You'll get addicted! What would happen if Lucifer, or Barbatos saw you spending real money in game!"

The Prince slouched across the desk holding his phone in both hands, "I'd just remind them that I'm the Prince and I can do what I want!"  
Leviathan chuckled, the prince was a bit more immature than he led on, someone who was used to getting his way .  
The blue haired devil stared at his phone screen, Next to his Knight Ruri-chan was Diavolo's Henry who happened to be the free character in the game. The cross over of the century, he thought to himself.  
Diavolo was staring at the Gatcha screen intensely, "Alright I'm going to do it now..."  
The large demon's face was tense, a single bead of sweat fell from his temple onto the desk. Leviathan admired his concentration, "I hope you get a good character."  
Diavolo's thumb hesitated over the draw button, as the classroom door opened.   
"Lord Diavolo, I've been looking every where for you." Lucifer's ruby eyes widened in shock, "And...Leviathan?"  
The avatar hid his Phone behind his back and nodded at Diavolo, who slowly put his phone away.  
"Lucifer! I'm happy to see you as well!"  
The dark haired gentleman's eyebrows piqued in interest, "What are you two doing?"  
Diavolo stood, looking down at Leviathan's panicking amber colored eyes, he was mouthing the word no over and over.  
"We were..." Diavolo looked back at Lucifer, "Talking about Japan! It's been so long since I've been there! They moved the capital back to Tokyo you know!"  
Lucifer smiled softly, "Ah, yes. They did didn't they. There's some equipment budget reports for the upcoming fangouhl tournament season to go over in your office."  
Diavolo began descending the lecture hall style stairs towards Lucifer, he turned back facing Leviathan.   
"I'll call you for tea!"   
His dazzling smile made the blue haired demon slump into his chair, watching the two handsome demons chatting happily as they left the room, He felt the familiar twinge of envy pulling out his phone the log out icon flashed in his party log screen. 

"Why can't I just use my name as the characters?"

"It'd be too obvious! There's only one Diavolo. HEY, don't type it in anyway!"

"Ah, its taken...SOMEONE'S STOLEN MY NAME!!?? LEVIATHAN!!?? IS THIS THAT IDENTITY FRAUD YOU WARNED ME ABOUT!?"

"Just--Name it after something you like with some numbers at the end!"

Leviathan reread the Prince's user name, "Morningstarlover..."  
The lord smacked his forehead hard onto the desk holding in his laughter, his face a dark red ,   
"T-There's absolutely no way Lucifer can find out about this..."  
~*~*~*~

Knight Ruri was charging at a slime, she tripped hitting it with her sword for a critical hit. Running around picking up the experience points Leviathan saw Diavolo's username come back online.  
He over at the time on the top of the screen...nearly three in the morning. Leviathan's prime time.

Morningstar336: Where are you?  
Leviathan smiled softly, sending a call Diavolo's character poofed next to his, his eyes widened seeing the premium Henry character.

RurisKnight: Nice pull! :)  
Morningstarlover: :)

Henry raised his sword and Ruri did the same and the two ran towards a group of slimes and began stabbing.

Morningstarlover:Reminds me, of Geki!   
RurisKnight: LOL

Ruri defended Henry's back from a red slime as they slashed the last monsters. The time on Leviathan's clock read 4:30

RurisKnight: I need to log out and sleep.  
Morningstarlover: Nooo! I just got on!

The demon snorted, the prince had Otaku potential after all.

RurisKnights: If your tired tomorrow Lucifer will know you were up all night playing games! Then I'll be in trouble!  
Morningstarlover: I won't let you be in trouble, play some more :( :(

Leviathan itched at his cheek, he couldn't really refuse the prince after all.

RurisKnight: Ok :)  
Morningstarlover: :D

He sighed staring at the time on his screen with his blurry eyes, 

RurisKnight: ...Tired...  
Morningstarlover: :( 

He let out a loud yawn rolling onto his back in his bathtub filled with pillows, "What the hell is Diavolo? Does he not get tired??"

Morningstarlover: Goodnight! See you at RAD!

Leviathan slumped into his pillows, "Now I have to go to class too?" he groaned setting the alarm for his second class, first class he was skipping.

~*~*~*~*~*  
Slipping into the back row of his second class he saw the prince's red uniform among the sea of black at the front of the Lecture hall.

The prince sensing his gaze, or by coincidence turned and waved at him, Lucifer to his right also turned glaring harshly in his direction, the lord slumped back into his chair.   
Laying his head in his arms he decided to nap,showing up was all he planned too do, school was just something taking away his gaming time. He peered from his arms at the Diavolo's back...  
"Why did I come here?"  
He buried his face in his arms, the distance between him and the prince was relative to their desk positions. A future king, the fallen price of the heavens at his side, and back in the depths was Leviathan.

The envy inside ebbed at him, a dark drowning feeling.  
It feels like yesterday was a year ago...

The smell of the ocean, Leviathan was laying on his back in the middle of the sea under the bright sun of the human world, a memory from long ago when he fell into the sea, alone, slowly the sadness overwhelmed him, his brothers? Were they dead? Their beloved Lillith...Was gone...

The water filled his lungs and he shed his wings for gills diving into the darkness..

"Leviathan?"

The scent of sun and salt remained, as the devil blinked his bleary eyes, rising from his desk, "Are you pretending to be Belfagore? That was a pretty great impression."  
Leviathan yawned stretching his arms he looked into the relaxed smile of Prince Diavolo and shot upright out of his chair bumping his knee harshly on his desk he gripped it peering upwards, "G-Good Morning, My lord!"  
Diavolo let out a small riff and disguised it with a cough, Leviathan pointed at him "H-Hey! Don't laugh!"  
Lucifer walked up the stairs to stand next to the Tall royal, "Leviathan, your late, but it's nice of you to show up at all, will you be coming to the council meeting this afternoon?"  
The first lord was smiling but it was a warning, "My lord have you...taken an interest in my younger brother?"  
Levithan swallowed, "I'm sorry for sleeping in class! I wont do it again I promise ! Nooo disappointment here right?"  
Diavolo frowned His eyes fell on Lucifer, "Stop that." His eyes landed on Leviathan and he froze, the prince's golden eyes were boring into his, he looked away quickly, "He's very different from you Despite being your brother there isn't a single similarity."  
Leviathan flinched, truly he was a disgusting introverted otaku, someone who was jealous of all his siblings, someone without any redeeming qualities.  
The prince's hand was on his chin, "Leviathan is charming, a cute younger brother. Why wouldn't he catch my eye?"  
Lucifer's hand came to his chest and his eyes widened, Leviathan's face was sweating he pointed over his shoulder , "I-I'M sorry? Is Asmodeus behind me or something?"  
Diavolo chuckled, His golden eyes caught Leviathan's nervous amber ones, He stood almost two heads taller than Leviathan, broad shoulders under his trench coat like uniform.   
Leviathan stumbled backwards into his chair before sprinting out full speed from the room, Diavolo let out a long Oh in appreciation.

"So fast!"

~*~*~*~*~  
Leviathan slumped into his tub, one class was enough, he'd ran all the way back home slamming the door to his bedroom and locking it behind him.

he grasped at the fish bowl on his bedside table, "Henry something terrible has happened, I think the prince has gone crazy...Though it was pretty cool..."

the image of Lucifer's shocked expression curled in his stomach, some part of him...enjoyed it...  
He gripped henry's fish bowl tighter.  
"I'm Leviathan, master of Lotan the seven headed beast...I'm also a shut in...and a loser...."  
Setting Henry's bowl down gently he slid down into his bed.  
Fumbling clumsily with his rad uniform, unbuttoning the pants and pulling his boxers down, he began fondling himself thinking about the prince's burning gaze him in the classroom.  
"H-he wouldn't think I'm cute"  
Leviathan grunted, his hand slipping over his foreskin with a squelch,   
"Such a cute younger brother,"   
Levithan groaned,   
"MMnn..."  
"I'm the prince I can do what I want."  
He imaged Diavolo's large hands on him, caressing his hips and coming around his long cock.  
"My lord..."  
He Moaned, thrusting into his hand.  
Diavolo's fingers crept up his shirt tweaking one of his nipples roughly.   
The blue haired demon ground himself against his body pillow and shuddered, Imagining pressing against Diavolo's body. How he smelled... like the ocean, and sand.  
the hand left his nipple trailing down his stomach tracing down his abs and joining his other hand, his cock was leaking precum heavily, Leviathain stopped for a moment observing how slick his hand had become.  
He imagined the prince whispering in his ear behind him, his slick fingers slowly traced around his rectum,  
"Charming, cute"  
Leviathian groaned pressing his first knuckle inside his tight hole, he rubbed his cock against his Ruri body pillow holding it tightly with this other arm while his index finger probed inside deeper.  
Rocking his body against the soft material while he worked his ass with his index finger, then his middle finger.  
"D-Diavolo! AH..."  
Leviathian rubbed against the soft pillow, his fingers moved in and out of him quicker, he found his prostate and moaned the prince's name again. Grinding against his pillow while playing with his own ass.   
His eyes were out of focus as tears fell, "Mmmnn Ruri I'm sorry..." He kissed the characters face, Massaging his prostate while he rocked against the silky pillow case.  
"Th- There! M-My lord..." Levithan arched, pumping the head of his cock while he came, the over stimulation sending a few extra spurts of cum onto his hand.   
His body shaking, pulling his sweaty body away from his soiled bedding, looking at the hand he was using to finger himself with a sigh.  
"That was just a fantasy..." The looked distraught at his cum covered body pillow, "Ruri! I'm sorry!" He stripped the pillow and his uniform running to the laundry he tossed it all in togeather standing there in his boxers breathing heavily.

"T-That was a one time thing! In the end its always Ruri-chan!"  
He laughed nervously, deciding to return to his room and shower, maybe he'd work on a figure or play his game....His mind wandered to the mobile game he and the prince were playing together.

...Will he be upset that I left?...  
Leviathan ruffled his hair in the shower.

...why did i even leave anyway!?....

"Leviathan is charming, a cute younger brother. Why wouldn't he catch my eye?"

The heat in the southern part of his body nagged at him again, "N-No...I'm hard again?"  
Leviathan glared at his cock switching the water to cold. "Stupid...that's absolutely stupid..."

The blue haired demon made it a point to ignore his DDD, he heard his brothers coming home and dug himself further into his gaming chair gripping his controller. There was a chance Lucifer would come see him about skipping school,   
"Why even show up for one class? How embarrassing for you, the prince spared you a glance and you almost creamed your pants right there? Pathetic pervert."  
Leviathan gripped the controller till the plastic squeaked, "Stupid fucking normies..."  
He heard a knock on the door and to his relief it was the youngest brother instead of the eldest.

"Belfagore?"  
The purple haired demon smiled softly holding out Leviathan's uniform and neatly folded pillow cover.

"Hey pervert, your cum pillow get dirty again?"  
Leviathan bristled, Belfagore teased him this way often but he was spot on, the younger demon let out a snort.   
"Woooah..don't get mad I was just ribbing ya."  
The shorter devil thrust his clean laundry into his chest,   
"T-thanks'...."  
Belfagore sighed, "What's up? Why do you look" The demon waved his darkly painted hands around his face, "Like that? Did your favorite seasonal wife die? Again?"

Leviathan sighed, He couldn't tell Belfagore that he was horny for the Prince, of all the devils... Belfagore and Diavolo had a serious disagreement after Lillith's death and had never been on good terms.

Belfagore tilted his head, his long bangs falling and reviling both his eyes , "Lend me another Volume of 'My half sister is a succubus', I'll bring you the other one down I want to be able to out the covers together."  
Leviathan nodded in approval, "When you combine issues one and two the full art of the main character's half succubus half sibling it reveals that there's actually another character!"  
Belfagore nodded with an interested expression, "The next volume is coming out soon right?"  
Leviathan sighed, "If only I could go to Japan, I could get us a copy right now, and I could get the rare regional drop they have for my mobile game...Humans get all the good stuff...."  
Belfagore snorted, "Their only bugs...bugs with a decent talent for writing and drawing....I-I'm saying humanity can persist until my favorite manga's are done...besides that I hope they all perish."  
Leviathan nodded, "I would like humanity to exist long enough that all my favorite manga are animated..."  
Leviathan Heard his DDD chime and bristled, his younger brother's eyes widened, "Oh! You've got a message!" Belfagore was smiling, but it intimidated Leviathan, the wicked grin on the younger's usually sweet face.  
"Big brother, you never get messages, perhapse you downloaded one of those AI programs that talks to you? Does it call you Onii-chan?"  
Leviathan threw a sock at Belfagore as he ran away down the hall, "Shut up! It's none of your business!"

Shutting his door he stared at his phone in the distance.

!notification Morningstarlover wants to chat with you in Fantasy Rpg....

Leviathan sighed opening up the chat with the prince

Morningstarlover: Play with me! 

RurisKnight has joined the party!

Levi gripped his phone screen tightly "WOOOOOAAAHHHHH!!??"

Diavolo's avatar did a little turn and pose, The super mega limited edition Henry that was unlockable to VIP players gave his knight ruri a thumbs up.

RurisKnight: HOW DID YOU GET THAT HENRY!?

Morningstarlover: :p

Leviathan laughed, 

Rurisknight: Did you stay up all night playing? 

Morningstarlover: I bought the character, I think his shield looks cool! I know you told me not too, but He's really cute isn't he?

The high defense shield knight Henry was the perfect battle partner for Leviathan's broad sword tank Ruri-chan. 

Rurisknight: Your absolutely crazy ROFLMAO

Morningstarlover: is that like lol?

Rurisknight: Yes haha

Morningstarlover: I think your cuter than Henry, :)

Leviathan whipped his phone away from himself it smacked against his aquarium wall with a thud, the lord of envy screamed audibly slouching into his bathtub.  
"NOOOOOoooo"  
his face was burning,   
he shily looked at his phone on the floor, gingerly his tail slithered towards it retrieving it for him. He turned the screen and was horrified,   
"NOOOOO!!?"

In the shattered black screen and his own flustered face looked back at him, "I really did that didn't I?"  
He groaned, slinking out of his room and into the common area of the house.  
Asmodeus was relaxing on the sofa in his casual clothes, his stylish white jacket tight fitting pants and oddly expensive distressed scarf draped across his shoulders, his pink eyes fell on Leviathan.  
"Hello darling, let me guess internet is down?"  
Leviathan sighed, "I wish, I smashed my phone..."  
Asmodeus eyed him suspiciously, his strawberry blonde hair fell over his eyes, "Normally when you brake your phone over a game your muuuch...harder to deal with." Asmodeus made a circular motion with his hand, "What is this, that your doing? Its weird."  
Leviathan glared, "Ha ha yes lets laugh at the weird shut in." He rolled his eyes, "I am your big brother you know! Can I at least use your Akuzon to get a new one?"

leviathan pursed his lips, swaying back and forth pretending to think, " I'll let you IIIfff you tell me why you broke your phone!" Asmodeus let out an evil laugh, "I SMELL gossip! I heard about you leaving class today, suddenly, after the prince spoke to you."  
Asmodeus pointed to the shattered phone, "Now you look like a sad puppy rather than an angry snake, its unusual!"

The pink haired demon flung himself off the couch his eyes were sparkling, "Biiiig Bro!" Asmodeus was holding his smartphone in a cute pink rabbit shaped case out to him.  
Leviathan glared, he could ask someone else, He studied Asmodeus face with a scowl, perhaps The avatar of lust was his best option...  
He entered his Akuzon information into Asmodeus DDD and ordered a new phone to arrive by tomorrow, he had all his data backed up on multiple sources so recovering his games and pictures wasn't an issue.  
Asmodeus was peering up at him with a glowing smile, his hands under his chin and elbows resting on his knees, Leviathan looked away, "Your charming eyes don't do anything for me..."  
The pink haired demon grinned, "I'm just reeeeally excited to hear about you and the prince! O M G~!"  
Leviathan sighed making sure he signed out of his Akuzon account before handing the DDD back to Asmodeus.   
The pink haired demon pressed it against his lips looking at Leviathan from behind the fluffy rabbit shaped case, "So spill, tea sis, feed me!"  
Leviathan blushed, his entire body sliding down the couch until his lanky legs outstretched far in front of him and his head was in the middle of the sofa back ,"I don't want too..."  
the devil licked his lips and made a grabbing motion at Leviathan's stomach, "If you won't tell me willingly I can force it out of you!"  
The blue haired lord jumped back up defending his middle by wrapping his arms around himself, "NO TICKLING!"  
Asmodeus smirked as his older brother let out a heavy sigh,   
"I'm not cute....in the slightest..."  
Asmodeus nodded along, "Afraid so, you have an un-agreeable personality, your introverted, and your attracted to little cartoon girls."  
Leviathan was glaring, "Oy.."  
Asmodeus stuck out his tongue, "Sorry can't help it" his hand came under Leviathan's chin and turned the taller devil's face towards him, "Perhaps its my own insecurities, you have such lovely skin and clear beautiful eyes, like the sea at sunset my dear big brother."  
Leviathan was pouting, "Shut up Asmodeus."  
the demon of lust licked his lips, "It's the prince isn't it? Making you feel self conscious? Did you develop a crush!?"  
Leviathan shook his head rapidly, "NO! Nothing of the sort! We started playing an online game together, literally yesterday! H-He's called me cute! In front of Lucifer!"  
Leviathan hid his reddened face in his hands slumping over, "Why, would he say something like that? To me? In front of him?"  
Asmodeus face was stunned, "YOU? WHEN IM RIGHT HERE!?"  
Leviathan glared at his younger bother, "Asmodeus... It's your personality not your face..."  
The demon's pink eyes narrowed meeting glaring amber eyes, "So the prince complimented you, big deal. Why are you acting like such a pure maiden?"  
Leviathan pouted, his face still red, "There's something about the prince that makes me feel really....Ya know..."  
He hid his face in his hands again, Asmodeus' pink eyes widened and he stoop up pointing, "YOUR HORNY!!"  
Leviathan let out a cry, "DON'T SHOUT THAT!?"  
Asmodeus was loving every second of Leviathan's flustered face, "Did you rush home to masturbate over being called cute!? OH MY GOD! You pent up little pervert! This what you get for shunning real life for so long!"  
Leviathan had stoop up from the couch his demon form emerging as Asmodeus giggled uncontrollably, The pink haired demon attempted to stifle his laughter, "W-Why don't you just fuck him?"  
Leviathan flushed his demonic form disappearing instantly "I-I Wha-He Luci-"  
Asmodeus grinned wickedly, "Oh if the prince looked at me Lucifer would be the last thing on my mind, plus...Don't you want him even more because he isn't yours?"  
the demon of lust grinned, "I remember when you got sooo angry at Mammon over that figure because it was HIS and not YOURS."  
THe lord of envy gasped his hand coming to his chest, " HE left HER on the FLOOR! The disrespect! He didn't even care about HER!"  
Asmodeus was enjoying himself immensely, "But it was really....a matter of you taking it from him wasn't it? I bet you still treasure that figure specifically."  
Leviathan swallowed, that particular figurine did have her own special place amongst his favorites, not for value or for aesthetic...but because he'd taken it just as his brother said.  
"You know I hate that part of myself...I don't want to hurt Lucifer..."  
Asmodeus shrugged his shoulders, "You deserve to be happy too Leviathan, even if you've got a little home wreck kink, you want him."  
The blue haired demon fidgeted with his hands,   
"I threw my phone when he called me cute..."  
Asmodeus let out a small chort and Leviathan glared, "I know, I know, easily flustered Leviathan, big dumb otaku haha."  
the avatar of lust ruffled his layered bangs and smiled softly, "Well obviously," Asmodeus made a hand motion at Asmodeus crotch, "He wants him."  
Leviathan groaned, "I just want to go back to my Ruri mobile game in peace, why did he start talking to me all of a sudden..."  
He thought about the events of the last two days, the first time Lucifer and Barbatos were both absent, but the following morning Lucifer had been back at his side.  
His amber eyes swam, " You think...He's using me to make Lucifer jealous?"  
Asmodeus went to interrupt but Leviathan had already begin his rambling, "Of course! It makes total sense, he's trying to develop his relationship with Lucifer and he's hit a bump, he's using me to make some sort of lovey dovey pull ..."  
Leviathan brought his fist into his palm, "Well if that's how it is then when I act like I'm interested back he should stop right!"  
Asmodeus face was confused, "waa..?"  
Leviathan grasped the shorter demons shoulders and began shaking him back and fourth, "If I flirt back with him he'll get scared off, and I can go back to mobile game with Ruri-chan in peace!?"  
The pink haired demon in his grasp was begging to be released but Leviathan kept shaking, "He's not actually interested in me! He just wants to make Lucifer jealous it makes sense now, there was no way he'd actually think I'm cute rofml"

Asmodueus was released and collapsed onto the ground, as Leviathan happily sprinted from the room, walking into the main hall he heard a knocking on the front door, pausing curious he heard the knock again, with a groan he dragged himself to the door. It was too early for his phone perhaps one of his brothers had to sign for a package.

Opening the door he was startled to see "P-Prince Diavolo!?"  
The prince lowered his hand and smiled softly at Leviathan, "Just the devil I was looking for, did something happen? You logged out so suddenly and never came back online."  
Leviathan nodded, "Yes I broke my phone..." His amber eyes met the princes gold ones and he took a deep breath, "I understand what your trying too do now, and I understand that your using me but it's okay!"  
....Yes, now I'm the one in control, he should lose interest if I'm the aggressor, and find someone else to make Lucifer jealous with....  
Leviathan placed his hand on his chest, "We can totally h-have sex and d-d-do it!"  
The prince's red eyebrows rose in surprise, and his lips slowly curled into a smile, "Oh?"  
With his index finger he tilted Leviathan's face upwards to him, "I was just going to ask you on a first date, I'm flustered." his mouth descended to meet Leviathans but stilled before their lips could touch his expression was serious, "I never expected you to be so bold..."  
Leviathan was screaming internally, doing his best to keep his poker face, the touch of the prince's hand on his chin sent shivers though his entire body,   
"o-O-Of course! I-M-M a sex maniac rivaling Asmodeus!"  
Diavolo had pinned Leviathan against the door frame hovering over him, The prince smiled again breaking his searing look, "Well..."  
...HA! I KNEW IT! SORRY PRINCE YOU CANT FOOL ME...  
Diavolo's face was flushed as he smiled, "Can we....go...too my castle?"  
Leviathan had completely blanked out, "Y-Yes?"  
Diavolo grinned, "Lets go then!"  
He grabbed Leviathan's hand and began pulling him away from the house Lamentation, the blue haired demon let out a murmur of confusion

...OH FUCK OH NO OH WAIT...  
"M-M-M Your majesty! Uh!"  
The prince happily pulled Leviathan into his castle, through the foyer and up several flights of stairs.  
"Ah are you worried about Barbatos? Don't be, his room is really far away from mine, he wouldn't disturb us any way."  
The prince spun him into his arms and the lord of envy couldn't take in his surroundings before the prince decended to kiss him.  
Leviathan flinched initially wanting to pull away, as his lips parted the stronger demon's tongue delved inside, his arm came around his middle to pull him close. He made a small sound of protest as Diavolo sucked on his tongue roughly. When the prince pulled away he admired Leviathan's tear filled gaze and spit covered lips, feeling a deep purr inside him.  
"You have such amazing eyes..."  
Diavolo's hands came onto Leviathan's rump and he squeezed him roughly through his long coat, the blue haired demon let out an Eep before the prince kissed him again. Lifting him against his chest and off the ground, Leviathan wrapped his arms around Diavolo's neck as his mouth was ravaged by the red headed ruler.

...This didn't go how I thought it would!...  
Leviathan's tongue pressed against Diavolo's, he pulled away panting with his mouth open.  
"Prince..." he uttered his face flushed.  
Lower body pressing against Diavolo's chest, he could feel his erection beginning to harden from the kisses. The demons thick toned arms looping under his ass pressing his crotch against his pecs  
... It feels really good....  
Leviathan looked down at the prince's golden eyes, he thought of Lucifer seething with rage and jealousy crossed his mind and his cock twitched in response, Diavolo grinned wickedly.  
He took a deep inhale and hugged Leviathan closer to his body the skinny demon's pelvis pressing against his chest, Leviathan let out a soft groan.

"Do you like the feel of my pecs?" he teased, one of his hands left Leviathan's legs and came up to to his mouth, slowly tracing the demons pale lips with his warm toned fingers.   
The arm around Leviathan's thighs tightened pressing the demon's half hard cock in-between his pictorials.

"Their so soft..."

He squeezed Leviathan tightly again, the blue haired lord let out a soft moan, Diavolo rewarded him by slowly inserting two fingers into his mouth.  
"Do you want to rub your dick between them?"  
He moaned sucking greedily on the Prince's fingers. Diavolo smirked, his hand leaving Leviathans mouth he lifted the demon a bit higher, slowly he loosened his tie and unbuttoned one, two, three of his shirt buttons, then the button that secured his red jacket closed, Leviathan was watching closely with hooded eyes as the prince's fingers wet with his saliva exposed more of his copper colored flesh.   
...Am I really going to do this?...  
Diavolo squeezed Leviathan's thighs and his trapped cock ground against the exposed flesh of the young royal, as Diavolo's carried the lanky devil to his bed.  
The prince sat down on his gold colored comforter, Leviathan bent his legs to straddle him, letting out a small gasp as he felt the hardness of the prince press against him for the first time, the regent chuckled. His hands falling onto the slender demons supple ass cheeks he squeezed them, craning to kiss Leviathans neck, his torso pressing against the blue haired devil's hips. Diavolo licked his lips looking up at Leviathan, his hands left the pale demon and he slowly removed his jacket and shirt while maintaining eye contact with the heavy breathing lord.

Leviathan watched carefully as the prince's tie was flung away, each button on his red jacket undone , until it fell around Diavolo's hips, his black dress shirt pooled on top of his red jacket as the prince was smiling up at him shirtless,   
"Do you know what you want to do next? Sex maniac?"  
Leviathan flushed, his eyes darting around the prince's impressive abs and thick arms before landing on the space between his pecs.   
Leviathans hands reached out and he lifted the prince's pecs, feeling them in his hands, they were springy and firm.  
"I want to fuck your tits..."  
The prince blinked, his hands coming on top of Leviathans making the devil press harder into his muscles, Levithan squeezed and Diavolo's face began to flush.   
The lord of envy felt Diavolo's hips thrust upwards as his thumb grazed the young prince's right nipple. The heart beat under Leviathan's palm raced as he pressed harder into the flesh.  
His left hand moved to jerk the prince's dusty colored nipple and the royal under him bucked with a grunt, his demeanor had changed , panting and quivering under Leviathan's hands.  
"Do you...Like this?"  
Diavolo swallowed and nodded carefully looking upwards, Leviathan took a shaky inhale and his hands left the royals body moving to his sweatpants, he positioned his hips at Diavolo's chest and slipped them down. 

The royal swallowed as Leviathan's lengthy cock moved in-between his pictorials.   
"Open your mouth..."   
He complied, feeling Leviathans length pressing against his lips, the blue haired demon was clenching his own shirt in his teeth as he maneuvered himself into Diavolo's mouth.   
The prince's toungue traced against the bottom of the Lords smooth cock, he choked, unable to take it to the hilt Leviathan grunted.   
Diavolo's hands came abound Leviathan's hips and he leaned upwards with an audible slurp.  
As Leviathan's shirt fell as he gasped and moaned, his hands coming onto the prince's hair, "Wha-Oh!"  
Diavolo's golden eyes burned up at him as the lord swallowed around his hilt, Leviathan jerked against the his mouth, drooling a little. He pulled the eager demon off him slowly, the trail of saliva connecting Diavolo's lips and his cock, his greedy eyes fell to the prince's chest.   
"Lay back down..."  
The lord of envy took another inhale to steel his nerves as the Prince slowly leaned back, his eyes hungry, Leviathans hands reached out grasping his nipples roughly and the prince gasped, Leviathan pressed his nipples inwards with his thumbs as his hands curled into the royal's chest, electing a deep moan.  
"I'm going to fuck these big tits of yours." He squeezed Diavolo's body roughly and the prince gasped his hands reaching for Leviathan's thighs.  
"P-Please don't call them tits...It's embarrassing..."  
Leviathan grinned and pressed Diavolo's nipples roughly again feeling the royal squirm,  
"Have you done this before? Had your tits fucked?"  
Diavolo whimpered as Leviathan tugged roughly on his right nipple, "Ah! NO... I haven't...Their more sensitive than I thought..." Leviathan pressed Diavolo's pectorals upwards and together around his cock and the prince let out a small squeak, As the lord slowly rocked against Diavolo's chest to start he let out a deep breath.  
"Woooah..Your face is really hot!"  
The prince's mouth was open, tongue sticking out as the tip of Leviathan's cock brushed against it, a line of drool escaping his mouth as his golden eyes hazes over his ragged breathing ticked leviathan as he thrust a bit harder. Leviathan pressed the royal's muscles together tighter and felt the prince's hips bucking upwards.   
"T-This isn't...W-What I expected...hymMP!!-"  
Leviathan had thrusted back into Diavolo's mouth, his face was flushed, right hand leaving Diavolo's pec to bring his thumb into the royal's mouth, admiring how his cock disappeared into Diavolo's warm throat.  
"Your really good at this. I wonder.... if I can make you feel better than my brother..."  
Diavolo's golden eyes widened and he choked, Leviathan moaned his cheeks flushing as the royal's gag reflex stimulated him, his demonic horns and tail emerging, his eyes turned into slits.   
He pulled himself from Diavlol's mouth again watching as the prince panted underneath him, he swallowed and smiled leaning upwards on one arm as he caught Leviathan's eyes.  
"You know...I'm on top..."  
The prince said confidently, Leviathan reached out and grabbed at he prince's chest again, and Diavolo shuddered, the lords tail moved in-between Diavolo's legs pressing against his hardened cock and balls.

"You can be both with me."

Diavolo's eyes widened as he felt Leviathan's smooth tail working its way under the fabric of his boxers, part of it curled around his shaft and he grunted, enjoying the texture, his legs shook as he felt the tip of leviathan's tail pressing against his asshole.

Diavolo's hands came onto Leviathan's hips and the Lord smirked taking Diavolo's pecs into his hands he slipped his cock in between them again, rocking his body against the prince, whos face was pressing into his chest.  
His tail was thin at the tip, slowly he tesed it in and out of the prince's hole as he gasped against him, he constricted around the lords cock pushing the prince's precum to lubricate his tail up and down his shaft.   
"If you want more I'll have to lubricate it..." his hand left Diavolo's pecs and moved to the royals chin pulling his face away so he could look at it.

Diavolo's eyes were tear filled and hazy, a bit of spit escaping his lips dribbling down his chin, the lord inhaled sharply.   
"Your this messed up already?"  
The prince gripped his thighs, "Leviathan give me more...."  
The prince's hands moved, removing Leviathan's shirt halting momentarily to lick the lords stomach he pulled Leviathan's sweats off tossing them aside, moving to his own pants his eyes focusing on his entrapped parts as he shifted his hips removing them.  
The two nude demons paused, admiring each other's physic for a bit before Diavolo's large hands cupped the Lord's round ass cheeks.  
Leviathan's tail slithered around his cock pumping it, a feeling unlike anything Diavolo had ever felt before, smooth and tight the scales had a unique texture, he moaned and strained as he felt himself approaching climax, Leviathan paused.   
"That should be enough..."  
Diavlolo panted,  
"Enough?"  
He felt Leviathan's tail moving, his cock freed he felt the demon's hips shifting, his thick cock head pressed against Leviathan's rump.   
"H-Hey I haven't prepared you for that yet!"  
"I was already...Playing with myself while you were distracted with my tail..."  
Leviathan's flesh yealded taking Diavolo's thick purple headed cock into his cool feeling body. The royal moaned his hands gripping tightly onto Leviathan's hips as the lord sank himself down, cock head to the base, he hissed.   
"Fuck Leviathan," Diavlolo thrusted greedily upwards into Leviathan's body rocking inside it "Wha- Why do you feel cold..." Diavolo's cock twitched and he held the lord tightly.  
"Is it weird..." Leviathan rested his hand on Diavolo's warm shoulder as he panted, "I-Im cold blooded...I have a lower body temperature...You feel really hot, like I'm going to burn up.."  
Diavolo pressed harder into the lord, "It feels good, real good. I think I can last longer but, the way your squeezing me."  
the royal groaned as leviathan lifted himself upwards slowly, "Just wait."   
Leviathan teased and Diavolo gasped, feeling the lord's tail pressing against his hole again, slipping inside as Leviathan rocked himself up and down on Diavolo's cock. The royals golden eyes shot open wide as thicker part of leviathan's tail worked its way inside him, his black nails dug into pale hips.  
His body was shaking as Leviathan rode him and his tail slunk further inside, until his hips bucked and he moaned Leviathan's name.   
He smiled, controlling his breathing as he rocked Diavolo against his own prostate,  
"Yea you feel really good too, warm and soft inside..."  
Diavolo was bucking his hips into Leviathan roughly and the lord moaned feeling him twitch he picked up his pace as he lifted himself higher off the royal's thick member, his hand came around his cock and he stroked himself as Diavolo hugged him around the chest.   
"H-Hey I'm doing all the work here." Leviathan panted, his blue nails dug into Diavolo's dark shoulder.   
Diavolo was hiding his face in Leviathan's chest but his eyes were watching to lord stroke himself and his own length disappearing between Leviathan's thighs,   
"Your really sexy..."  
One of Diavolo's hands left Leviathans hips and moved to his neck, finger's brushing against neck markings that glowed faintly at his touch, he pulled the lord onto his cock and the skinny man gasped, feeling his position shifting.  
Diavolo had turned them, pressing Leviathan's back into the golden bed, Leviathan's tail shifted to a better angle within the prince and the bronze skinned demon above him shivvered, his cock slowly sinking inside Leviathan inch by inch until their hips met.   
Diavolo's dark fingers traced down Leviathans body, admiring how each black scale sparkled when his fingers grazed them, Leviathan left out a soft groan as the prince's mouth came onto his throat and he began thrusting roughly into the lithe lord. 

Leviathan had trouble concentrating as Diavolo's demon form emerged, he felt the royal's body growing inside him and he moaned feeling his ass stretching around the royal's cock, as the prince's thighs under his back expanded as well, Diavolo's eyes were pressed tightly closed and his teeth were clenched as he thrusted inside Leviathan's tight body.  
"I didn't think I'd lose control like this."  
He grunted as Leviathan's tail moved in and out of him in time with his thrusts, his eyes opened and he peered down at Leviathan, tears streamed down the lords face as he panted for breath, face flushed as he uttered small mewls of pleasure.  
Diavolo bent down and felt Leviathan's tail slip from him as he thrusted into the lord faster. Leviathan's arms reached above him grasping at the sheets as he moaned the prince's name during his climax, the royal groaned deeply, his wings flexed as he erupted inside the lord, he stayed inside leviathan as he caught his breath hands caressing around the lords pale thighs that framed his dark hips. 

"You did well, I didn't know what to expect from you Leviathan, that was..."  
Leviathan leaned against this forearms his blue bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead, his yellow eyes narrowed,   
"Was what? Gross? Unsatisfactory?"  
Diavolo grabbed Leviathan's hips as the man tried to squirm away keeping their bodies connected he frowned, his cock was still somewhat hard and he thrusted against the lord's sensitive body causing him to squeak.   
"No, I'm having trouble finding the words..."  
Diavolo pinned Leviathan underneath him, his arms pinning Leviathan's thighs against his chest he thrust into the lord again until the man underneath him cried out.   
"You look so good, ass full of my cock and cum, your tears staining my bed."  
Leviathan was letting out choked cries of pleasure, his half hard cock clapped against his stomach as he was trapped beneath the young ruler. Diavolo let out a small grunt as he felt his cock spurt a small load from over stimulation inside Leviathan, the lord shuddering underneath him let out a sob.  
Diavolo took a deep breath, "You made me feel things I've never felt before I think I'll keep you."  
Leviathan wiped his tears away, "K-Keep me?"  
Diavolo slipped himself out of Leviathan, his body making a lewd noise as his half erect cock fell out cu dribbling from Leviathan stretched hole, Diavolo admired his thighs and ass pressing against his chest, pressing a small kiss to the side of Leviathans knee before he released him, shifting to pull the slender lord against his broad chest.  
"How about you become my consort Leviathan?"  
The blue haired demon flushed, "I-I don't know what that means?"  
Diavolo rubbed his back and shoulders, "It's like...becoming my wife?"  
Leviathan shoved him away roughly backing away before the royal grabbed him pulling him back,   
"Not so fast, I won't let you run away like this morning."  
Leviathan's back was turned to him, but it was flushed a heavy pink, the scales on his body danced a rainbow of colors.   
"C-Can we start as friends?..."  
Diavolo sighed, pulling the lord's back against his chest,   
"I think we've already gone past that point..."  
Leviathan was silent, "B-Best friends?"  
Diavolo's arms tightened around him and he kissed the top of Leviathan's head.  
"Lucifer is my best friend, I like you in a different way."  
Leviathan was overwhelmed his brain had shut down completely, his mouth was making noises but his brain couldn't keep up.   
Diavolo chuckled,  
"Just...be my boyfriend?"  
Leviathan had his his face in his hands and was nodding.   
Diavolo smiled hugging the blue haired lord against him.   
"Lets do it again!"  
He flipped the lord into his back and lifted his legs again feeling Leviathan's hands pressing against his chest he blushed.   
"H-Hey! S-Slow it down!"

Diavolo smirked, "I thought you were a sex manic?"  
He thrusted inside Leviathan again, his hips shook as they met the lords he kissed his pale chest.  
Leviathan moaned staring up at the prince's golden canopy he wondered what he'd gotten himself into as he lost his mind to pleasure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
is this a series? is it a one shot? I don't know :p

thanks for reading!  
haha Leviathan power bottom goes BRRRR  
I think I used their names too much >.<  
THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
